


No scratching!

by mir_sawyer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack Fic, Cuddles, Doctor Danvers, F/F, and alex danvers being an idiot, lots of fluff, sanvers fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mir_sawyer/pseuds/mir_sawyer
Summary: Maggie has the chicken pox. Doctor Alex Danvers comes to the rescue.





	No scratching!

It had only been a few months after the Daxamite’s invasion, but each day the city was going back to normal and feeling less like a disaster. 

Alex was still getting used to her new position of Director, having been promoted only a few weeks ago, while Maggie had work on her own, studying hard for her Lieutenant exam on her breaks, which also meant that the only times they had been able to see each other was either very late at night or too early in the morning. 

Alex missed her girlfriend. 

She missed feeling her warmth, seeing her smile, hearing her voice. Alex needed Maggie. They were used to work together on cases on a daily basis so this felt different. 

That day, Maggie had been at her desk since she arrived at the precinct, unable to move, mainly because of a headache that had been bothering her since last night, and because she had been too busy signing forms and answering the phone non-stop, so when her superior, finally, told her to head over to the DEO for a new joint case she sighed in relief. While paperwork was needed, it was one of the most boring tasks a Detective could ever do. She tried to drive carefully, but the excitement on finally getting some quality time made that difficult. 

“So what’s this new case you want me in?” she asked with a smile, trying to cover the throbbing on her head, she closed the door to Alex’s office behind her. 

But she didn’t get an answer, not a real one anyways, instead, her back went with a soft push against the wall with the force of Alex’s kiss, her hands going around the taller woman searching for that familiar warmth. 

“Not that I don’t love those greetings but there’s not a case, is there?” Maggie moaned when Alex’s mouth freed hers for a short second. 

“You’re hot.” replied Alex pulling slightly away from Maggie, the shorter woman smirked and started to pull Alex's work t-shirt over her torso while soft hands touched her face. 

Alex tried to pull away again. “You’re hot.” She repeated with a frown, holding Maggie away by the shoulders. 

“Thanks.” Maggie replied, her smile bigger, inching closer to her girlfriend. 

“No. Babe, no. You’re warm. You have a fever.” pressed Alex, putting a hand against Maggie’s warm forehead. Maggie frowned. She didn't like one bit where this was going. She felt fine, and she didn't come all the way here to end up without her lady kisses. 

“Uh. What? I’m fine.”- “What-what’s that?” asked Alex, cutting Maggie off and pulling her shirt to the side, exposing the woman's clavicle. Alex exhaled, her eyes wide open. 

“Pox! You have the chicken pox!” she shouted at the red tiny dots adorning Maggie’s skin. 

She pulled Maggie at arms distance, again, away from her. 

Maggie groaned and let her head fall forward as Alex kept her from coming any closer again. 

“I am so mad at you right now.” said Maggie as soon as her girlfriend and Kara entered the isolated room she was put in, her hands wrapped in bandages to keep her from scratching and scarring her body.

“I love you. And I haven’t had the chicken pox yet, but Kara, here, is immune so she’s going to stay here with you while I sort everything out.” explained Alex with a smile, dragging a nervous Kara behind her. 

“But I want you!” whined Maggie. "No offense, Kara" she added. 

“I know, and I want you too, but I don’t want to be sick too.” replied the Agent turned Director with a big smile, she turned her back to the duo on her way to the door. “I love you” she added winking at her girlfriend, trying to ease the situation. 

“I hate you” sang Maggie, a big pout on her face. 

Maggie looked at her bandaged hands, which made them look like tiny bear paws, a protesting groan escaping her lips, her body's itches making her feel on fire, a different, worse, kind of fire. 

“So, Alex said that maybe some police investigation work would help you take your mind off of scratching.” mumbled Kara going through some files in her hands. She put a table between Maggie and herself, putting the documents on it. 

“Taking the bandages off will take my mind off of scratching” tried Maggie half-heartedly. 

“Nope. It’ll scar and look all ugly and blotchy.” replied the super hero. 

“Scars are hot! Alex likes my scars! When we’re at bed-

“No! No talks of Alex and you in bed! Ever again!” Kara cut her, dropping everything and putting her hands on her ears as if that could prevent of listening to Maggie. 

“Then take this off!” Maggie negotiated, extending her hands on Kara’s direction. “Come on, I’m in pain. I need to scratch.” 

“Alex said that you’d say that and that I should say no.” Kara said, and started to read the documents she brought to the room; “Uhh, Unsolved murder of 1st degree down at the harbor two years ago. There were two suspects-"

“Hey. You." Maggie cut her again. This time her voice with a more..angry tone. "I’m a Lieutenant. You’re a-a vigilante. As your superior, I order you to take those bandages off. Right now. Or you will suffer the consequences.” Maggie threatened, her “police” voice on. 

“Alex said that you're still studying for the exam, so technically you're still a Detective, and she also said that I work for the DEO, not the NCPD, so she is my boss, not you.” Kara replied. “I have here a, eh, disappearance of two young girls, unsolved too, and the suspect wasn’t-

“Please! Just for two minutes!” negotiated Maggie, rubbing her back against the closest wall to her, but that didn't work as much as taking the paws off would. 

“No. You’ll hurt yourself even more.” 

“I don’t care! Scars are badass, scars are-I’m begging you, Little Danvers, please” cried Maggie.

“No! And please, stop calling me that, it's creepy.” replied Kara, rolling her eyes. 

“I’m in pain! It’s like, like tiny thousands of millions needles prickling my body, everywhere, it’s like bad, bad itchy pain, worse than a gunshot, as if I was poking you with tiny rocks of kryptonite everywhere, standing outside while it's raining but the rain is itchy, it's painful, so much pain, Kara.” spoke Maggie, walking closer to Kara. “And it’s making me go crazy, and you’ve seen me go crazy before, but this is worse, way worse, because this is another whole different kind of crazy, a dark crazy, Kara. You don’t know that kind of pain crazy because you can’t feel pain because you’re immune, because you're Supergirl!” Maggie's voice was getting louder with each word added. 

Kara took a few steps back. “I’m in love with Lena!” she shouted back closing her eyes and putting her hands up on her face. 

Maggie froze. 

“I’m in love with Lena Luthor. I’m in love with Lena Luthor and her brother tried to kill my cousin, and her whole family, except her, of course, is evil, and I feel like I can’t do anything about it but at the same time I can’t help but smile every time she nerds about something, or feel butterflies in my belly every time I see her smile, and her eyes-I just, I love her so much, Maggie.”

“Why are you telling me this?” asked Maggie, more confused than ever. 

“Because I’m in pain too. I feel pain, about this.” replied the alien with a sigh. 

“I have pox between my butt cheeks. So your pain, can’t even compare to mine. Because you can be a grown ass woman and go to Lena and kiss her, because anything in the world matters more than she matters to you, so you can go and tell her that you love her and problem solved! No pain no more! But I can't say I'm in love with being sick because I hate being sick and my girlfriend can't be near me because she's horny and I'm sick and I hate this!” groaned Maggie, a frustrated tint on her voice. 

The only sound left in the room was the soft bang of the door closing behind the Super. 

"Out" Maggie shouted at Kara's open-mouthed, shocked face. "Get out!" she shouted pointing at the glass door.

“She kicked me out of the room” mumbled Kara sitting on the commander’s room next to Winn. 

“Is she going to yell at Alex? I don’t want to miss that.” Laughed Winn. 

“Who is going to yell at Alex?” asked the mentioned woman joining the pair. 

“Maggie is mad at you, and now at me too.” Explained Kara with a sigh. 

Alex bit her lip and sat on the chair next to Winn’s, her hands on the table toying with a loose cable. 

“I lied to her.” She revealed. Winn and Kara looked at her, alarmed. “It’s just. She's been studying so hard for her promotion and I've been so busy adjusting to my new job, it's been..complicated I guess, we've been from spending every hour of the day together to barely being able to say a few words to each other before we fall asleep or before one of us has to rush out of the door in a hurry. I texted her to come by today, using the excuse of a joint case, there was no case, obviously, then I saw she was sick, and I can’t stand being so close to her and not being able to do anything to make her feel better so I lied to her.” She explained, looking down and embarrassment coloring her cheeks red. 

“So you’ve had the chicken pox.” Kara said, to what Alex nodded in affirmation mode. “So, instead of cuddling with your future wife, who is in so much pain right now, you are just moping around the building doing nothing because you didn’t tell her you took the morning off, too?” she added, rhetorically. Alex nodded again. 

"She's just so beautiful, and she makes everything beautiful. I will never understand how someone can look so beautiful being sick with the chicken pox" sighed Alex, as if that fact was the end of the world. 

"You are disgusting." said Kara, pocking her sister on her shoulder.

“And in so much trouble.” Winn added. Alex groaned and let her head fall against the table. 

“I should go to her." she mumbled, her words muffled against the table. 

"Go, then. She can't exactly leave right now." said Winn. "You have your girlfriend in an isolated room, wearing a gown and being miserable. I don't think we need to tell you twice. I could call Eliza" he added shrugging his shoulders. 

"I hate this.” Alex added a few moments later. 

“Let's go then, you should have been with her since she started to feel sick. You bad, bad girlfriend.” chastised Kara, taking Alex by her arm and dragging her down the corridor. 

They found Maggie laying on her side on the bed facing away from the door. Kara let Alex in and waited outside, meanwhile, the red-haired woman sat opposite to where her girlfriend was sleeping, making the least noise possible to not wake her. 

“I said get out, Kara” Maggie grunted, surprising the women, her eyes still closed. 

“I’m not Kara.” Alex said with a soft look on her face, Maggie opened her eye, closed it again and turned around, her back to Alex, again. 

Alex sighed and climbed on the bed, spooning Maggie from behind. “I love you” she added, kissing her hair. 

Maggie grunted, pulling Alex away, to which Alex replied with grabbing Maggie closer, without hurting her, and rubbing her hand against Maggie’s sides. 

“Hm.” Maggie murmured, suddenly. Alex smiled knowingly, but kept her hands rubbing Maggie’s body. 

Alex stopped for a moment, readjusting herself to what Maggie let out a protesting groan, "Don't stop." she grunted. Alex chuckled and went on again, pulling her shirt over her knuckles and rubbing the soft material against Maggie's hospital gown. 

"I love you." said Maggie. "but I'm still mad at you" she added. 

"I know. I love you too." replied Alex.

"We're not gonna have sex today." Maggie mumbled a few minutes later. 

"We're not gonna have sex anytime this week" her girlfriend affirmed. "But it's okay because we can wait, and there's always cuddles." she added. A soft smile on her face when her thumb caressing Maggie's face touched a dimple. 

Her favorite smile.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! Enjoy :)


End file.
